


You Weren't Supposed to See Me

by Prinssess61



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), The Borrowers - All Media Types
Genre: But they didn't, Human!Deceit, Kid!Patton, Minor Character Death, Remus thinks someone died, borrower!remus, borrower!roman, but it's only for one small part, but not really, human!logan, kid!virgil, past abuse and consuming alcohol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinssess61/pseuds/Prinssess61
Summary: Remus is borrower and gets into trouble. What else did you expect? But he learns that not all humans are as bad as his parents had told him
Comments: 20
Kudos: 54





	1. Daddy, Look a Doll!

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings/Ships: fatherly Anxceit, Creativitwins, maybe fatherly Logicality
> 
> This is my first borrower fic, so it probably isn't very good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus is out of food and has to make a borrowing trip, but he doesn't know what holidays are. Everything was going great until he was spotted by the human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: feeling trapped, a person treated as a toy (by a small child and only for a little), minor character death, mention of past injuries, food mention, being grabbed without permission, someone thinking they are gonna die, talk about torture, crying, major character death but not really (someone thinks the person is dead but he's actually alive, calling a person a doll, let me know if I should add anything
> 
> Pairings/Ships: fatherly Anxceit

Remus looked into his small pantry and frowned. He was out of food. He would have to make a quick borrowing trip. He would have to get enough for tonight and tomorrow morning, that way he could go more prepared tomorrow. He grabbed his hook and satchel and traversed through the walls to the best entrance to the kitchen.

He peeked through the hole and didn't see anyone, although there shouldn't have been anybody home. Not at this time. The adult was at work on Thursdays and the child was at something called 'Day Care'. He walked on the counter not trying to be stealthy since there was no one home. He went into the pantry to see if there were any crumbs laying around, before climbing up to a box. He got several pieces of cereal and threw his hook up to the shelf where he knew there was some beef jerky.

Remus faintly heard footsteps, but since he knew there was no one home, he chalked it up to his heartbeat in his ears, after all he was still nervous because that was what his parents taught to be. They taught him to be cautious and not get caught for anything. He was careless as a kid and that was why he lost Roman and his parents. He kept climbing the rope. He was halfway up the rope when he heard a small gasp.

He whipped his head around and saw the little human a few feet away from him. His parents had warned him not to get caught, especially by the smaller humans. This one seemed to be only around four years old, which meant he would be especially ruthless.

Remus tried to hurry up the rest of the way, but upon seeing him move the little human quickly approached him and grabbed him in a tight fist, knocking the air out of him and pinning his arms to his sides. He didn't even try to stop the tears that started rolling down his cheeks as the little human made his way throughout the house looking for something. Remus tried not to think about what kind of torture device the human was seeking.

Remus was struggling in the tight fist, but that only made the grip stronger so he stopped. The human had already traveled through most of the house when it stopped. Remus opened his eyes slightly, when had he closed them?, and was terrified at the sight before him.

The bigger human was here too. How had he not heard them? Why were they at home? Why had Remus been so stupid? Remus's thoughts were interrupted by the small human talking.

"Daddy! Look! I found a doll!" The bigger human, apparently a father turned to the small one. His mismatched eyes settled on the other human's eyes, and traveled down to the extended fist. The human's eyes widened slightly as he saw the little person in his hands. This did not go unnoticed by Remus, who stiffened, while his mind produced endless scenarios. He could end up in a cage like a pet or in a lab, although the human's eyes didn't have fear or confusion in his eyes, rather recognition. That scared Remus the most. If this human had met borrowers before, that meant he knew their limits. Remus knew his mind was exaggerating, but that didn't stop it from providing the images of him being experimented on.

"Wow, Virgil! Can I see the doll?" The older human said holding out his hand. Remus didn't think he could get more terrified, but he was proven wrong. The older human had also called him a doll.

"But, Daddy! I want to play with it!" Remus cried harder, trying not to make a sound. He was going to die. Sure, he knew would eventually die, but he didn't know he would die at the hands of humans.

"Virgil. I need to..." Dee tried to think of an excuse, "make sure it's safe."

"Ok! Here you go!" The little human seemed to accept this answer as he dropped Remus into the bigger one's waiting palm and just stared at the "doll".

"Sweetie, can you go play now? I'll bring the doll out to you in a little bit, ok?"

"Ok, Daddy!" The toddler skipped out of the room. _No. No, no, no, nononono! Don't leave!_ he thought. With the child here at least he would have been somewhat safe, since he wouldn't want anything to happen to his new "toy". Now he was alone with the adult human. He was doomed.

"Sorry about that. Virgil can be kind of rough. Are you ok?" The human asked Remus. Remus nodded his head silently, more frightened with this change of behavior. He no longer felt constricted in a fist so he looked down and saw that he was laying on the human's palm. The human saw how he looked uncomfortable in his hand, so he gently set him down on his desk. He looked very familiar.

"What's your name?" Dee asked, leaning forward a little. "I'm Deimos. A weird name, I know. But you can call Dee if you want."

Remus scurried back, as the human leaned forward. Why was he being so nosy? _If you're going to kill me, just get it over with_ , he thought. Apparently, he had said that out loud, since the human responded. "I am not going to kill you. I won't hurt you at all, ok?"

Remus carefully looked up at him. Was he being serious? "Why should I trust you?"

"I don't know. I've met a borrower before. He was severely injured and laying on the sidewalk, so I took him home. That was before I moved of course and before Virgil could walk. Anyways, he grew to trust me and he shared his name with me. He said his name was, let's see. It's been a while. It was Romulus? No! Roman. He wa-," Dee was cut off by a small gasp and looked down at the borrower. He was crying.

"No. No. Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" Dee said gently, putting his hands up in surrender. After a moment of silent crying Dee cautiously asked, "Did you know him?"

"He was- is my twin brother!" Remus shouted, crying tears of joy. "I thought he was dead. He got hurt when my family was moving. My parents both died because of me, and so we continued on without them, but Roman fell behind because of his injuries and forced me to go without him." Remus didn't care how much he was telling this human. His brother was alive. That was all that mattered.

"I thought you looked familiar and he did mention a brother. So what's your name?"

Remus looked at him through watery eyes. Nothing to lose now. Plus Roman trusted him and Roman was always the more cautious one. "Remus."

"Really?" Dee snorted. "Roman and Remus?"

"Yeah, I know." Remus laughed with him, remembering his fond memories with Roman.

"Daaaaaaaddddyyyy?! Are you almost done?!" came a voice from the living room.

"Crap," Dee muttered under his breath. "What do you want me to do? Are you ok with me telling him about borrowers?"

Remus realized he was being addressed. "I don't know! If he knows, will he grab me again? 'Cause that _hurt_."

"Probably a few times, before he realizes you're not a doll. He's pretty young."

"Fine. As long as he doesn't grab me."

"Ok. You want to come with me?" Dee asked as he laid his hand out flat on his desk a little ways away from the borrower. Remus looked at it hesitantly and then slowly climbed on.

Dee stood up slowly to not jostle the little man in his palm, who was showing a surprising amount of trust in the him. He made his way to the living room.

"Virgil, I need to tell you something." Dee launched into the simplified explanation about borrowers and why he couldn't grab Remus or even have him in his hands without Dee supervising. "Got it, Virgie?"

"Ok. Can I hold him now?"

Dee looked at Remus, who was sitting criss-cross on his palm. Remus shook his head as he quietly, "I'd rather not."

"That's ok, Remus," Dee responded. "Maybe next time, Virge. For now," Dee looked at the borrower in his hands, "what did you need?"

Remus was about to speak, when his stomach grumbled, speaking for him. "I ran out of food, and I expected you guys to be out of the house." Remus grinned sheepishly.

"But it's a holiday," Virgil said curiously.

"I haven't heard of 'holi-day' until now."

"Do you want me to get you something?" Dee turned to go to the kitchen.

"Actually," Remus called out, "could you just drop me off, so I can get my own stuff?"

Remus frowned, as Dee didn't answer right away. He hoped he didn't anger the human.

"Yeah, sure," Dee said after a moment, continuing to walk to the kitchen. As he set Remus down on the counter, he said, "You are welcome any time. And if you ever need help, just come find me." He left the kitchen calling out over his shoulder, "I'll keep Virgil out of the kitchen for the next hour or so."

Remus smiled. That was more than enough time. He quickly got to work and when he got back to his home with all the food he had gotten, he was proud. The human had kept his word, which was weird for a human. _Maybe I can trust him, he did help Roman after all,_ he thought going back to planning his next borrowing trip to get some more string for his hook. Maybe he could ask Dee about where to find Roman too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a little rushed, but I think it turned out ok. This is edited because I got a lot of positive comments. Just know I have started on chapter two already
> 
> Have a great day/night


	2. I Can't Believe I'm doing this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus starts trusting Dee more and more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not be necessary to understand the next chapter.
> 
> Okay, there is one part where it's a little sad and angsty where Dee explains part of his past, but that's it I think. Okay this may be a little more angsty then I thought it would be
> 
> Trigger warnings: food, past abusive parents, alcohol, nightmares, let me know if I should add anything

Remus walked out of the hole that led to the living room, on the shelves. He looked down and saw Virgil once again playing with his stuffed animals. "Hey, Virgie! Where's Dee?"

Virgil whirled around, looking for Remus, recognizing his voice. He spotted Remus on the shelves and gave him a big smile. "Hi, Uncle Remus! I don't know. Want to help me find him?" Virgil held out his palm standing on his tiptoes so he could almost reach the shelf. It was still a bit of a drop, but Remus trusted Virgil enough to jump, plus it was pretty fun. He jumped off and landed in Virgil's soft palm, and they both giggled.

It had been roughly three months since Remus was discovered, and Virgil had learned to be gentle with the small person. Remus had started visiting almost everyday whether to borrow or just to hang out. Remus actually enjoyed his visits, especially after Dee proved he wasn't going to hurt him. It took longer for Remus to trust Virgil, though.

Remus sat down cross legged on Virgil's hand as he walked through the house looking for his dad. "Daddy?!" Virgil yelled. Remus covered his ears, since it was still a bit too loud. Virgil was more gentle, but they still had to work on controlling his voice around him.

Dee called back from the kitchen, which was blocked from view by a wall, "In the kitchen, Virgil."

Virgil hurried to the kitchen, and set Remus on the counter. Dee turned from the sink, where he had just finished washing some dishes. "Hey, there, Virgil. What's up?"

"Uncle Remus is here!" Virgil said, stepping to the side so Dee could see Remus. Remus chuckled at the boy's excitement. Virgil would often announce when Remus showed up even if Dee was already talking to Remus.

"Oh, hey Remus," Dee said, with a warm smile on his face, though it looked odd with his scar. That was something Remus was always too scared to ask about. Sure, he trusted them, but there was still a small amount of fear. "What are you here for? Are you out of food?"

"No, not yet, anyways. I wanted to see if I could have a blueberry?" Remus said cautiously. He still hadn't tried blueberries. When he was first... discovered, blueberries weren't in season yet. He had eaten fresh strawberries and grapes and even a peach, but not blueberries.

"Oh, sure!" Dee turned to the fridge and got out a small container with small round purple objects. Wait- Purple?

Virgil, who was still standing there, reached out his hand and grabbed a blueberry. Before Dee could say anything he plopped it into his mouth, and put on an innocent face as he chewed it. Dee rolled his eyes, and Virgil let out a small giggle.

"Where are the blueberries?" Remus asked. Surely, if a fruit was named _blue_ berries, they would be blue.

"Right here," Dee said, pointing to the purple fruit.

"I thought they would be blue. Y'know 'cause they're called _blueberries_." Remus grabbed one and took a bite out of it. His eyes immediately lit up and he stared with wonder at the piece of food in his hands. Dee let out a laugh at Remus's reaction and Virgil did too.

"I don't actually know why they are called blueberries. Probably just society messing with us again." Oh yeah, Dee hated society. Not the people, but the construct. Remus admired that about him. He wasn't afraid to speak his mind or disagree with people. Virgil, though, was a bit more reserved. He didn't voice his opinions to anyone except Dee, Remus, and Patton, his best friend.

"You sillies. They're called blueberries 'cause purpleberries is too long to say!" Virgil said, giggling at the end.

"That must be it," Remus said. It took a while, but he had learned to agree with a lot of what Virgil said, even if most of it was complete nonsense.

Virgil grabbed another blueberry when he thought Dee wasn't looking, thinking he was being sneaky. Remus laughed when Dee looked back to Virgil, pretending not to see anything. "What happened?" Dee asked seeing Remus laughing, and trying hard not to laugh himself.

"Nothing," Virgil assured.

~~~~~~

"Hey Dee can I ask you a question?" Remus said walking onto Dee's desk. The only light on was the small lamp on the desk, since it was already night and Virgil was asleep.

"Sure. What's up?"

"Um, well. If it's not too personal, I uh... wanted to ask you about your scar," Remus stuttered out, pointing to the big scar that went from the corner of his mouth almost to his ear. It almost looked like a snake jaw.

"Oh, well... That's kind of a sad story. You sure you want to hear it?"

Remus nodded his head sitting down.

"It was a long time ago. Long before I had Virgil. I was just a teenager when it happened. It was a weekend so my mom and dad were drinking more than usual and they already didn't like me. It was always worse when they were drunk. That night I tried to sneak out to get away from them, but they caught me. And well they did this." Dee gestured to the scar.

"Oh, sorry."

"Nothing can be done about it now," Dee said, smiling at him. "Anything else you need?"

"Nope. That was it. Just curious." Remus stood up. He started back to his hole in the wall, which was no longer hidden.

"Remus," Dee called, causing the borrower to jump a little. "Sorry, just know that I'm willing to answer any questions. You don't have to be scared to ask them. And if you ever need anything you can come to me."

"I know, Dee. Thanks." Remus went back into the walls.

~~~~~~

Remus shot up in his bed, sweating and breathing heavily. He looked around and saw his house and remembered he was safe and remembered that Roman was still alive. He remembered he was welcome to come to Dee with anything. He started making his way to Dee's bedroom and relaxed a bit as he saw the hole in the wall. He walked out and climbed up onto the bed. He climbed up to Dee's chest, and when he got up he almost fell since Dee shifted.

Dee moved a little as he felt something tugging on his shirt. He opened his eyes and looked down to his chest and saw Remus trying to regain his balance. "Hey, Remus. Something wrong?"

Remus looked up at Dee when he heard his voice. "Oh uh... I-I, uh... I had a nightmare."

Dee sat up a bit, putting his hand behind Remus to catch him. "Wanna talk 'bout it?"

"Not really," Remus admitted. He didn't even move when he was thrown back into Dee's hand. "But, can I, uh, sleep with you tonight?"

"Yeah, of course." Dee layed back down and put Remus back onto his chest and put his hand over him. "Is this ok?"

Remus gave a contented hum as he snuggled closer to Dee's warm hand.

~~~~~~

Remus silently went over the cabinets right over the kitchen counter. Dee was leaning against the counter looking at something on his phone. Remus crept to the edge of the cabinet. He looked down and jumped, right onto Dee's head.

Dee didn't even move when he felt something on head. He only smirked as if he was expecting it.

Remus, seeing no reaction from Dee, huffed. "Come on. Really? Nothing?" Remus whined.

Dee set his phone down on the counter and reached up into his hair and gently grabbed Remus's leg. He lifted him up into the air so that he was dangling by the leg Dee was holding. Remus only crossed his arms, not minding being held upside down. He trusted Dee not to drop him and it was kind of fun to be like this.

"Remus, you have trying to catch me off guard for two months now," Dee said with a laugh. He dropped Remus into his other hand so he could sit up.

"Well, sorry for trying! I swear I will get you one day."

"Remus, you forget. I have a four year old. Nothing surprises me anymore."

"We'll see about that," Remus said smirking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I welcome constructive criticism and positive comments!
> 
> Have a good day/night!


	3. A Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Dee find a way to hopefully, maybe reunite him with Roman. But their plan requires careful actions and could possibly end in revealing Remus or Roman. It's risky but Remus is willing to do anything to see his brother again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated anything in a while. School has been kicking my butt so hard recently. Also I'm sorry for any plot holes. I was planning to only make one chapter, but it kinda just happened. Also, I almost cried writing this.
> 
> Trigger warnings: eating and food mention, crying, thinking someone was dead but they aren't, let me know if I need to add anything

"Hey, Dee, where is your old house?" Remus asked.

"It's about a 15 minute drive away. Why?" Dee responded not turning away from the stove, where he was making spaghetti.

"Well, I was thinking," Remus started.

"That's always dangerous," Dee commented with a chuckle. Remus laughed a bit.

"Yeah, anyways. I was wondering since tomorrow is Saturday and you don't have work, that maybe we could go over and see Roman?" Remus had been wanting to ask that for a long time, but he had been waiting for the perfect moment. He also hadn't seen Roman in 16 years.

"Of course! We will have to be careful though. We don't want Logan or Patton to find out about you guys. But wait, do you even know if he still lives there?" Dee replied.

"As long as he hasn't been found, he will still be there. If there was more than one borrower, they would have to move more often, but for one to stay for a long time isn't unusual. Besides, I'm sure I'll find him.

"Ok. Well, I'll organize a play date for tomorrow for Patton and Virgil and you can go find your brother. We'll make a plan after dinner."

Dee told Virgil to wash up for dinner and he set dinner on the table. He asked Remus if he wanted some, to which Remus answered yes. They sat and ate, Dee occasionally taking a napkin and wiping Virgil's face off, he was only a small child that got spaghetti sauce all over his face.

After dinner Dee did as promised and helped Remus come up with a plan. Remus was so excited. He would finally be able to see his brother. The last time he had seen him was when they were 12. Dee called Logan and asked if Virgil could come over and play with Patton.

The next day Virgil put together a bag with some toys to take, although it was more of Virgil picking out toys and Dee packing them up.

They headed towards the door and Dee. "Oh... um... How do you want me to take you? Virgil can hold you or I can put you in my pocket. Or even in Virgil's bag," he said holding up the small backpack.

"You're pocket is fine," Remus said getting ready to jump off the counter to be caught by Dee. Dee saw this and hurriedly put his hand where Remus was jumping off at just as Remus jumped.

"Alright, you dare devil," Dee said, lifting him up to his shirt pocket. He gently let Remus roll off of his hand and into the shirt pocket on his chest. Remus shifted until he was comfortable and was surprised to feel that the pocket felt just like a hammock. He heard a thumping and looked around him, until he realized it was Dee's heartbeat. It was mesmerizing and calming and with each step Dee took, the pocket swung a little. Within a few minutes Remus had dozed off.

Dee sat into his car and carefully put his seat belt after he had gotten Virgil buckled up in his seat. He looked down at the borrower and smiled at the adorable sleeping figure in his pocket. He started the car and began the drive to his friend's house.

They got there in about 15 minutes as Dee had said, but before they went inside, Dee scooped Remus out and nudged him. "Remus, we're here."

Remus immediately shot up and looked around. "Where's Rom'n?" he said, his speech slurred from sleep.

Dee chuckled at him. "We're about to head inside. You want to eat something real quick?"

"Sure." Dee handed him half of a cracker, which Remus ate surprisingly quickly.

Meanwhile in the backseat, Virgil was whining at his dad. "Daddy? Let's go! I'm bored!"

Remus finished the cracker and Dee slipped him back into his pocket. He got out of the car and got Virgil out too. He went to the front door, but Virgil ran up and jumped to ring the doorbell. Inside his pocket, Dee felt Remus jump slightly from the noise.

The door opened and Logan greeted them. "Salutations, Deimos. How are you today?"

"Fine. And I said, you could call me Dee." Remus felt vibrations as Dee spoke.

Dee and Virgil went inside and Virgil ran to the living room with his backpack. "Patton!"

"Virgil!" Patton tackled Virgil in a big hug. Logan followed Virgil into the living and tried to pull Patton off, knowing he wouldn't let go for an hour if he could help it. Dee used this opportunity to slip into the kitchen. He spotted an uneven spot on the wall where he remembered the borrower hole was. He scooped Remus out once more, but more quickly, and set right next to it. Remus pushed and a small section of the wall gave way to reveal a passageway that led deeper into the walls. Remus closed the door behind him just as Logan came into the kitchen.

"What are you doing, Dee?"

Dee whirled around. "Oh! Um... just checking the counter for, uh, dust," he finished lamely.

"I see," Logan said, looking behind where Dee was standing. Seeing nothing there he asked Dee if he wanted a drink. Dee let out an inaudible sigh of relief and said he was fine.

"How about we go outside and watch the boys play out there. It's a beautiful day out today," Dee suggested. Logan nodded and led the two boys outside with Dee following behind him. Dee stole one last glance to the kitchen where the small opening was and saw it slightly open. Remus peeked out and gave him a thumbs. Dee smiled and closed the door to the backyard.

Remus closed the door into the wall and started running as fast as he could through the walls. He surprisingly found Roman's, he assumed, house and looked around. It looked like he wasn't here right now, so of course, Remus started going through his stuff.

Roman heard a shuffling in his house and took out his needle. _A rat_ , he thought. He peeked around the corner and saw the back of another borrower. Why was he, or she, here? Did they know this place was lived in?

Roman cleared his throat to not startle the borrower as much, although they still whirled around to face him. Roman eyes started tearing up. "Remus?" he asked quietly. "Are- Are you real?"

Remus didn't respond, he just launched himself at Roman gripping his arms tightly around his waist. They both stood there shocked not saying a word. Well, Roman wasn't wrong about the rat, but this one was welcome.

~~~

Remus continued to look through Roman's stuff. Some food, cotton, bandages, a needle that he probably used as a backup sword, a piece of a magazine. Wait- How did he even get that?

He heard someone clear their throat and Remus whirled around. He saw Roman standing before him. Remus saw his brother's eyes fill up with tears. "Remus?" his brother's voice had changed so much over the years. "Are- Are you real?"

Remus didn't bother answering. He ran towards his brother, who was now taller than him, and wrapped his arms around allowing the tears to flow freely. He kept his arms around his brother, fearing that if he let go, he would wake up and this would be a dream.

After probably about 20 minutes of standing there, the brothers let go of each other and sat down on Roman's couch. "Hey there, Princey," Remus said, a few tears still coming down his face.

Roman burst out laughing causing Remus to laugh as well. "We haven't seen each other for 16 years, and that's what you say first?"

Remus's laughing gradually slowed down and he leaned against his older brother's shoulder. "Ro, I thought you were dead."

"I thought you were dead too. I guess we were both wrong." Remus gave a humorless laugh. "How did you even find me?"

"I have my ways," Remus responded. He didn't want to tell Roman about Dee, even if he had met him before. Roman might get scared and push him away.

Roman gave a chuckle and hugged his twin again. "Are you hungry? Thirsty?" Roman asked him.

"Water would be nice," Remus admitted. Roman walked away and left Remus alone with his thoughts. He wanted to stay with Roman forever, but he couldn't just abandon Dee and Virgil. They were the family Remus never had, before now. Roman walked back in with a thimble full of water and saw Remus staring blankly at the wall.

"Hey, Remus. You ok?" Remus looked at Roman.

"Huh? Yeah, fine." Remus gave him a crooked smile, the same one from when they were children. Roman smiled back handing him the water. "So what has happened to you over the years?" Remus asked.

"Well, when we were first separated, I met a human," Roman said slowly and carefully, watching Remus's reaction. Roman saw his face change and quickly backtracked. "Don't worry! I got away," he half lied, although Remus didn't react as Roman thought he would.

"What was his name?" Remus asked. If Roman remembered Dee, then that would make things a lot easier.

"Um... it was- Wait. How did you know the human was a he?"

"Uh... Lucky guess?" Remus shrugged.

Roman eyed him suspiciously. "Dee. His name was Dee, I think."

"Yes!" Remus exclaimed, confusing and startling Roman, who put a hand over his brother's mouth. Remus licked his hand and Roman brought it back with a disgusted face.

"Remus, be quiet!" Roman said, wiping off his hand. "The humans could hear you!"

"Nah, they're outside in the backyard."

"How'd you know that? And don't say it was a lucky guess, 'cause I know it's not."

"Fine," Remus sighed. He would have to tell him eventually. "The human that found all those years ago found me about six months ago. He brought me here to see you and he told me he would distract the human living here for as long as he could, so we don't have to worry about being seen. I would've told you sooner, but I was scared I would lose you again." Remus hung his head.

"Remus, it's fine. I trust him. If he hasn't said anything all these years, then we can trust him." Roman lifted his brother's head, so he could look him in the eyes. "We will never lose each other again." Remus hugged him again, tears flowing again. Roman just held him, stroking his hair. Roman didn't realize but he was also crying silently.

"Let's go check how the humans are doing?" Roman suggested and Remus nodded. Remus had never gone out with Roman, except when they moved. They grabbed Roman's hook, and his bag just in case they found something interesting. They took the route Roman knew led to the window that gave a view the backyard and they peeked out. The two kids looked tired and the adults were going over to pick them up and take them inside.

Remus pulled Roman back so he wasn't seen and they ran back into the walls. They continued to walk until Roman said they reached the vent where they could see the living room. They saw the adults head into a room, which Roman knew to be Patton's room, with the sleepy children in their arms. They came back out and Dee chose a book from the shelf and sat down on the couch. The other human, Logan, did the same same.

"We can go get some foil while they're sitting there," Roman said.

"Lead the way," Remus said, the same crooked smile on his face. Roman smiled at him and started jogging through the walls. They reached the kitchen in about five minutes, record time. Remus looked around the counter.

"Where's the foil?" Remus asked.

Roman pointed to a cabinet that wasn't closed all the way. "Up there. The cabinet never closes all the way, so it just makes it that much easier."

He threw up the hook once, but it slid off. After a couple more throws, it stayed and Roman gave it a tug to make sure it was secure. He started climbing up the rope and gave Remus a thumbs up. He started climbing while Roman started getting the foil. When Remus reached he helped Roman and they got plenty of foil in a few minutes. They each went down the rope and landed safely on the counter. Roman flicked his wrist and the hook came loose, but it made a small clink when it hit the counter. The borrowers cringed hoping neither human heard them.

Unfortunately, Logan was already headed to the kitchen for a glass of water. He heard the clink and went more quickly to the kitchen. He saw two little people on the counter, but they seemed unaware of him. He guessed it was because the light was turned off and he was very light on his feet. He grabbed an empty jar that was on the counter and quietly slammed it over them, being careful not to harm them. They both startled and fell backwards. They hugged each other and wouldn't let go, not even as Logan slid a nearby paper under them and picked them up. He gently flipped the jar, allowing the humanoid creatures to slide to the bottom. Logan felt a little bad, they looked terrified.

They stared at him and wouldn't let go of each other. Logan brought the creatures closer to his face. Logan heard shuffling behind him and the light was turned on causing Logan to turn around, creatures still in the jar and saw Dee looking at him. "Logan what was th-" Dee looked down at the jar and his eyes widened.

"Logan! Put them down! Now!" Dee said sternly. Logan was shocked at his tone, but put the jar down on the counter before even registering what he had said. Dee went over to the jar and tilted it to the side and pulled Logan out of the kitchen, leaving the creatures a way of escape. Logan tried to get out of his grip, but he was surprisingly strong.

"What are those creatures? Do you know what they are? How are they in my kitchen?" The questions spewed from Logan faster than Dee could process.

"I can't tell you anything Logan. Just know that the only way you can know more is if they choose to show you."

"Does that mean they are sentient?"

"I told you I can't say anything. Now keep reading. I'll go get your water." Dee stood up and walked back to the kitchen. _What am I gonna do now?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might not be posting very often, even with the quarantine. I have no schedule, but I post whenever I can


	4. A Borrower?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes a nice little chit chat with two borrowers and our resident humans

"Come on Remus! Let's go!" Roman pulled on his brother's arm after they had exited the jar, but his brother just stared at it.

"Maybe we should talk to Logan. Once Dee leaves, he won't stop looking for you."

Roman thought about it and eventually said, "I wish you were wrong." Roman sighed. At least Dee would be there, but was Dee the other human? He didn't think so. Dee didn't have a scar like that. And besides, Roman had been too busy panicking to see if it was Dee. There must have been a third human he hadn't seen. "Let's go," Roman said, but before they could move they both heard footsteps coming back to the kitchen. Roman looked up and saw the human that saved them walking towards them.

"Oh. I thought you guys would be gone by now." He reached his hands down towards them, that Roman registered too late and was captured in a fist. He started struggling and looked at Remus and saw him smiling at the human.

"Unhand us you fiend!" Roman said, before realizing he wasn't supposed to speak to humans, even if they had saved him.

Dee looked confused before realizing what he was doing. He opened his hand allowing Roman to sit in his open palm. He carefully dropped Remus into the same palm. Roman hasn't changed very much, he thought. "Sorry, Remus doesn't mind me holding him like that. So why are you guys still out here?" He grabbed a cup from a cabinet with his free hand and started filling with water from the refrigerator.

Roman didn't answer. He was very surprised when Remus spoke to him. "It's ok Dee. We were chatting about what we were gonna do when you found us."

" _That's_ Dee?" Roman exclaimed.

"You've met him before, you twerp!"

"Well, yeah! But it's been years! And I am not the twerp. That would be you!" Roman huffed and crossed his arms.

Dee chuckled at their antics. "So where do you guys want me to put you? Is there an opening in the cabinet?"

"Actually... we decided to talk to Logan," Roman admitted, but quickly added, "as long as you're there to keep us safe!"

Dee was stunned for a bit. He knew they both trusted him, but he hadn't realized how much. "Uh, sure. Now?"

Remus and Roman both nodded. If it weren't for the mustache and streak of white hair Remus had, they would impossible to tell apart. Dee slowly moved his hand to his chest for more support as he carried the glass in the other hand. He began walking and Remus sat and leaned against Dee's chest. Roman did the same, but not until a few steps later.

"Hey, Logan. Here you go." Dee handed him the glass of water, trying to hide the borrowers from view a little longer. Of course, this didn't work since he was able to use only one hand, but it was the thought that counted.

Logan didn't even care about the water when he saw the creatures in Dee's hand. He leaned forward, saying "Are those-" He was promptly cut off.

"Logan, give them their space. This was their decision so we do this on their terms."

"So they are sentient?" Logan was very excited. This was an entirely new species to learn about.

"Yes, Logan, we are," Roman said with an exasperated tone.

Dee could have sworn he saw stars in Logan's eyes. "What are you?" he asked.

"First, that's rude. Second..." Roman trailed off, not entirely wanting to tell Logan.

Remus stepped in, "We're borrowers and we haunt people until they die." Logan's face was clouded with confusion and Dee snickered at his reaction.

"No. No, we don't." Roman elbowed Remus in the side. "We... borrow... things to survive."

"So you steal?" Logan asked.

"It's not stealing!" Remus shouted suddenly, catching everyone off guard. Saying that to borrowers was very offensive, especially to Remus. He was overprotective of everyone he knew. That included his entire species.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend." Logan put his hands up in surrender.

"Anyways, we need to talk, Logan," Roman said. Logan furrowed his brow. What would they need to talk about? He just met them. And how did they know his name?

"Wait, how do you know my name? What are your names? Do you even have names?"

"Logan. You're overwhelming them," Dee said. Logan took a moment to actually look at the borrowers. They looked uncomfortable to say the least, almost terrified. Logan leaned away from them and cleared his throat. Logan heard two small sighs of relief as he leaned back and felt a little guilty.

"My apologies. What do we need to discuss?"

"Well, basically our existence," Roman said. He was going to continue, but Logan cut him off.

"What do you mean your existence?"

Roman cleared his throat, clearly agitated. "As I was saying, no one is supposed to know that we exist. Our kind is supposed to be a secret and we shouldn't even be talking to you right now. The point is that you can't tell anyone about us. Got it?"

Logan nodded. He opened his mouth to speak, but Remus beat him to it. "And no weird freaky experiments on us."

Logan was taken aback. Is that what they assumed he would've done? "I can assure you, I would never do that. Maybe some harmless tests, but nothing more than taking measurements," he admitted, although it still wasn't good. Roman and Remus clearly didn't believe him. Even Dee was a bit skeptical.

"Do you promise, Logan?" Dee asked.

"I promise you. I will never perform any experiments or tests on either of you."

Roman and Remus shared an uncomfortable look, and Roman spoke up. "You will have to prove this, you know. We aren't just going to take your word for it."

Logan nodded. "I would be concerned if you did. Especially with your size, it would be very unwise to trust someone of our stature," he said, gesturing to himself and Dee.

A gasp was heard and the four looked at the source. It was a sleepy and surprised Patton. Virgil was standing beside him, but he was still too out of it to notice anything. Virgil shuffled forward as Patton pretty much lunged towards the borrowers. Roman and Remus backed up as much as they could which wasn't much, but Dee moved them up higher, out of Patton's reach.

"I'm Patton!" he said excitedly, waving his hand. "Who are you?"


	5. Home Again, Home Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to go home and the twins are still excited to be back together again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: none that I can think of, please let me know if I should add anything

Patton’s eyes were lit up with amazement and excitement. He reached up to grab one of the borrowers, but Dee lifted them up higher.

“Patton, I know you’re excited, but you can’t get close,” Dee explained.

Patton's eyes immediately changed to sadness and tears started welling up.

“They don’t want to be my friend?”

Dee sighed. “Pat, they’re just… shy. Let them have some time to warm up to you, ok?”

Patton brightened. Virgil, who was still waking up from his nap, finally noticed the borrowers in Dee’s hand. He smiled and said, “Hi, Uncle Remus!”

Remus grinned and waved at him. Roman nudged Remus’s side and whispered, “Uncle?”

Remus tried to hide the grin on his face by gently shoving Roman. “Shut up,” he replied.

“Well, while I greatly appreciate your hospitality, Logan, I think we should be getting home,” Dee said, casting a glance at the borrowers.

Logan understood and said, “Your very welcome, Dee. Patton, why don’t thank Mr. Deimos for his and Virgil’s company?”

Patton smiled and said, “Thank you Mr. Deimos for coming!” He turned to Virgil and hugged him. “Thanks for coming, Virge!”

Virgil gave him an awkward pat on (hehe, Patt-on) the back. Not knowing what else to do, Virgil pulled back and looked at Dee. Virgil grabbed his bag, while Dee headed to the door.

He brought the borrowers up to eye level and asked, “Roman, do you want to stay here?”

Roman looked at his brother and replied, “I’m going wherever Remus goes.”

“Well, I’m going with Dee,” Remus said with a shrug.

Dee shook his head fondly and Logan opened the front door. Dee hid the borrowers from sight with his other hand and got into his car. It was difficult to get Virgil strapped in, but he managed. He gently set the borrowers into his shirt pocket and started the car. It was a little squished for Roman and Remus, but they didn’t mind. They were finally back together again. They cuddled like there was no tomorrow.

They got home in about 20 minutes and Dee hurried into the house. He scooped the twins out and set them onto the counter.

“Uh… well… Have fun,” Dee said, and then turned away and left the kitchen.

“Come on, I’ll show you around,” Remus said, pulling Roman along.

Roman yelped and stumbled. “Remus! Careful!”

“What is this ‘careful’ you speak of?” Remus said playfully.

Roman huffed a laugh. “I can’t believe you.”

“Roman, you wound me.”

“You better hope I don’t.”

Remus stopped and turned around to face his brother. “Roman, you would hurt me? I may never recover from this attack. Dee! Help! Roman has threatened my life! I am no  longer safe!” he said, falling onto the counter and draping an arm over his forehead, dramatically.

“Remus, I’m supposed to be the dramatic one,” Roman said with a smirk on his face.

Remus burst out laughing. His whole body shook with mirth. Roman couldn’t help but laugh with him. He had missed this. They both had.

Roman tried to pull Roman off the counter, but Remus acted as a dead weight. “Really? Are you gonna make me pick you up?” Roman asked with a huff.

Remus just grinned at him. Roman huffed and picked up his brother. He slung him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Remus didn’t move except the occasional giggle. Roman had no problem carrying him. As a borrower, he had lots of practice with lifting things. So did Remus, but he wasn’t acting like it right now.

“Is this what you plan to do all the time, now that I’m here?” Roman asked, a smile on his face.

Roman couldn’t see his face, but he could practically hear the grin Remus had on his face as he replied, “Maybe… maybe not. I am unpredictable. No one can foresee my actions.”

Roman shook his head fondly. He had missed Remus so much. He had so much to catch up on. But he needed to focus on the moment right now.

Remus suddenly pointed at something, without hardly being able to see, and said, “There’s my entrance.”

Roman nodded and headed to the section of the wall Remus pointed to. He entered and Remus gave him vague directions from over Roman’s shoulder.


	6. Not a 4 Year Old Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil's birthday :D
> 
> Fluff and not needed to understand the story but it's cute and I couldn't stop myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know if I need to put any trigger warnings

Roman had been living with Remus for about a week and he loved every minute of it. They had already planned some pranks to pull on Dee. But right now, they were finishing Virgil’s birthday present. Dee had told them that Virgil would be turning 5 today and they had made him something. They hadn’t told Dee and they had to be extra secretive to get the materials, without anyone knowing.

“Hurry up, Roman. It’s almost time!” Remus said.

“You think I don’t know that?” Roman replied, not taking his eyes off of what he was doing. “Aaaaaaaand. Done!”

Roman and Remus held it up. “Do you think he’ll like it?”

“Of course he will, Roman.”

“Let’s go give it to him then.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice.” Remus paused. “How exactly are we gonna get it to him?”

“Uhhhhh... We probably should’ve thought of that first,” Roman admitted. “I guess we’ll just have to be careful.”

After a long while of careful maneuvering and sibling bickering, the twins made it out to the kitchen counter.

“Roman, stay here and make sure no one can see it. I’ll go get Dee and Virge.”

Remus ran off to go find them. He went to Dee’s office, but he wasn’t there. Remus sighed. That meant he was probably in his room, across the hallway, so far away. He checked the bedroom and sure enough, he was laying on the bed with a book in his hands. Remus started to climb up the bed and then up onto Dee.

Dee didn’t move, worried that he might hurt whichever borrower was clambering up.

“Dee, c’mon, Roman and I have something for Virge.”

Dee tilted his head and saw Remus on his chest. He raised an eyebrow. “For Virgil?”

“Yeah, you said it was his birthday today. Let’s get Virgil.”

Dee sat up carefully, making sure to catch Remus. “Is my shoulder ok?”

“Mhmm. Hurry up. I want to see Virgil’s reaction.”

Dee chuckled, raising Remus to his shoulder. “Alright, alright.”

Dee went out to find Virgil. Remus had shifted so that he was laying on his stomach, draped over Dee’s shoulder. Virgil was in his room, playing with one of the toys Patton and Logan had sent him.

“Virgil, c’mon. Uncle Remus and Roman have a surprise for you.”

Virgil stood up off the floor. “What’s the surprise?”

Remus spoke up. “If I told you, it wouldn’t be a surprise.”

Virgil giggled and took Dee’s hand as they made their way down the hall towards the kitchen.

“Ok, Virgey, Dee, close your eyes,” Remus told him as they got closer. Virgil closed his eyes, a grin a mile wide on his face while Dee closed his with the smallest hint of a smile gracing his features.

Remus climbed down Dee’s shirt and jumped to the counter, stumbling on the landing, but regaining his balance and sprinting over to Roman. Once he was beside his brother, he said they could open their eyes and they lifted up the bracelet.

Roman explained. “We heard it was your birthday today and we made you something.”

Virgil gasped and gingerly picked up the bracelet, inspecting it. After a few moments, he hugged it to his chest exclaiming, “I love it!”

He asked Dee to put it on his wrist and when it was on, Virgil squealed like the excited five year old he was. “I’m going to keep this on forever and ever and ever. Thank you!”

He ran off back to his room to look closer at his gift. Dee turned to the twins. “This really means a lot to him.”

“Well, he means a lot to us, so it’s our pleasure,” Roman said, with a flourished bow.

Dee huffed a laugh at his theatrics and Remus sprung a surprise attack on his brother and they began wrestling. Dee left them to their odd way of brotherly affection and went to continue his book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an idea for the next chapter but who knows when that'll happen cuz... school and such


End file.
